


Vampire Yoongi

by cosmyjae



Series: One shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band), bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, M/M, Oneshot, Suho - Freeform, human feeding, jikook - Freeform, jongdae mentioned, namgi, namjin - Freeform, sugar daddy kim junmyeon, taekook, vampire, vampire working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmyjae/pseuds/cosmyjae
Summary: Yoongi working as a vampire and idk what this is tbh





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi twiddled his thumbs as he sat on the couch behind Namjoon watching the boy listen to songs he was composing and deep into thought. Yoongi hadn’t feed in a few days and was getting anxious. The boy usually fed softly on the members and they always felt like they included him, but he had never fed on Namjoon and was terrified to. He didn’t want the one true friend he had gone through hell and back, to hate him for wanting his blood. Yoongi had usually went for small animals before he was famous and known by everyone, but once he became famous he couldn’t leave the house without security or someone knowing him; which resulted him in telling the members he was a vampire and needed to feed, which the boys complied with and were very interested in. “Yoongi, are you okay?” Namjoon asked as he was now facing Yoongi in his chair looking at the boy who twiddled his thumbs. “I-I’m fine Namjoon,” Yoongi said as he couldn’t bare to look at Namjoon. Namjoon was fascinated by Yoongi being a vampire and was use to it and him feeding on the others members, it just made Yoongi worry that he didn’t like him anymore and feed for fun and not for food. “Yoongi, I know something’s wrong talk to me.” Namjoon said softly as Yoongi looked up at him. His face was puzzled seeing how unusually quiet Yoongi was. “Namjoon, I-I haven’t fed in a few days and I don’t want to feed on the other boys because they are all at even numbers and I don’t want to hurt them anymore. I don’t want to ask you but Namjoon can I feed on you?” Yoongi asked as Namjoon smiled, “Why didn’t you tell me? You haven’t fed in a few days? Yoongi you know how you act when that happens, why are you so scared to ask me?” Namjoon asked, “I just didn’t want to make you feel weird.” Yoongi said quietly, “Come here,” Namjoon smiled as he petted his lap. 

Yoongi smiled as he sat on Namjoon’s lap his feet dangling beside him. Namjoon had his left arm loosely around Yoongi’s waist as he used his right hand to navigate his mouse. He felt Yoongi lick his neck gently as he then wrapped both arms around Yoongi’s waist. “Are you sure you’re okay with this Joon?” Yoongi whispered, “Of course,” Namjoon smiled as he rubbed circles into Yoongi’s back. Yoongi slowly extracted his fangs as he slowly bit down on the wet spot he created on Namjoon’s neck, making the taller gasp. Yoongi began to suckle on the boys neck slowly as Namjoon continued to hold him close. Soon after feeding Yoongi rested his face into the crook of Namjoon’s neck falling asleep.


	2. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and his vampire friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I randomly got inspiration to do another short part of this so here I am but I will be writing a full vampire au soon :)

Yoongi sighed as he entered the club, the sound of the music filling his ears and running through the mans body. He maneuvered his way through the crowd as he went upstairs to the wrap around balcony to find someone he knew. He only remembered getting the small satin envelope saying he was invited. 

 

Yoongi smiled as he arrived to a small lounge area that overlooked the entire club. 

“There you are, I thought you wouldn’t come!” The man said as he sat between other friends and women, obviously humans who he used as food bags.

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, “Why did you invite me here Junmyeon?” Yoongi asked.

“I need your help,” Junmyeon said as one of the women got up and made her way past Yoongi, her neck ridden with bite marks. 

“What could I possibly do for you? You have everything you need, women, money, all the blood!” Yoongi said coldly.

“Maybe, but you have the smarts, the intelligence. I have an offer, if you can find out why this idol is feeding more than he should,” Junmyeon said as he handed a picture of the famous male idol Kim Jongdae to Yoongi.

“Don’t you feed more than you should?” Yoongi asked as he looked from the picture to Junmyeon. 

“You know I’m more powerful than you, feeding has become more hard on me. I’ve had to go from small animals to people again. You know I wouldn’t feed more than I should Yoongi,” Junmyeon said.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Yoongi said as Junmyeon got up walking over to him.

“I’ll pay you good, and you know it,” Junmyeon said as he patted the younger man on the shoulder. 

“We don’t speak much anymore but you know we always have each other when we need each other,” Yoongi said. 

“Of course,” Junmyeon smiled.

Yoongi felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as his vision went blurry as his body hit the floor.


End file.
